Hanya Sahabat
by Hannia Fujisaki
Summary: Naruto berniat melepas 'ikatan'nya dengan Gaara, kekasihnya. GaaNaru/NaruGaa, slight NejiGaa dan SasuNaru.  RnR ya...  DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!


**Hanya Sahabat**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: GaaNaru/NaruGaa slight NejiGaa and SasuNaru

**Rating:** K+

**Warning:** Naruto's POV, Gaara's POV, OOC, **bold (lirik lagu)**, dan typo yang selalu menemani.

Naruto's POV 

Hujan selalu turun di kota Konoha akhir-akhir ini. Membuat tanah Konoha menjadi basah. Begitu juga dengan hari ini. Hujan sudah turun dari pagi, dan sekarang sudah jam tiga sore, tapi hujan belum juga reda.

Aku memperhatikan orang yang lalu lalang dari dalam cafe ini. Ada yang berjalan santai sambil membawa payung. Ada juga yang berjalan cepat, bahkan berlari-lari menerobos hujan karena tidak ada yang melindungi mereka dari air yang turun dari langit.

"Jangan melamun, Naru."

Suara seseorang yang aku tunggu terdengar juga. Aku tersenyum, lalu menoleh ke arahnya. Menatap wajah pemuda tampan berambut merah marun yang berdiri di sampingku.

"Aku tidak melamun," kataku lalu meraih kopi hangat yang ada di meja. Kopi hangat yang menemaniku sedari tadi.

Aku merasakan pemuda yang aku tunggu itu duduk di depanku. Mata hijaunya menatapku, lalu aku pun balas menatapnya. Pemuda di depanku bernama Gaara. Dia kekasihku, kami sudah tiga bulan bersama. Jujur saja, aku menyukai dan menyayanginya sebagai sahabatku saja, tidak lebih. Tapi, perasaan Gaara terhadapku sangat tulus. Jadi, aku pun mencoba belajar mencintainya. Dan belajar menyukainya lebih dari seorang sahabat. Namun, itu tidak mudah dan malah menyiksa batinku. Aku ingin melepas 'ikatan'ku dengannya sebagai kekasih, dan kembali menjadi sahabat.

**Kutahu kamu pasti rasa**

**Apa yang kurasa**

**Kutahu cepat atau lambat**

**Kamu'kan mengerti…**

**Hati bila dipaksakan**

**Pasti tak'kan baik**

**Pantasnya kamu mencintai**

**Yang juga cintai dirimu**

**Cuma kamu…**

Gaara sepertinya menyadari perasaanku. Namun, Gaara pura-pura tidak tahu, atau dia memang tidak mau tahu. Aku selalu menolaknya ketika dia mau mencium bibirku. Rasanya sedikit aneh jika harus berciuman dengan sahabat sendiri. Hah, kekasihku yang masih aku anggap sebagai sahabat, maksudku. Kejam'kan?

Cepat atau lambat, Gaara pasti mengerti dengan keadaan perasaanku ini. Mengerti bahwa aku tidak bisa menganggapnya sebagai kekasihku. Aku tahu aku kejam, tapi… Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubunganku dengannya. Aku tidak mau menyakitinya lebih dari ini.

"Gaara,"ucapku pelan, tapi sepertinya Gaara mendengar suaraku. Buktinya, dia menatapku. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Aku harus mengakhiri ikatan kami. Aku tahu, ini tidak adil bagi Gaara. Tapi, aku tidak mau menyakitinya lebih dari ini. Lagipula, hati tidak bisa dipaksakan, bukan?

Aku harus jujur. Gaara harus mencintai orang yang benar-benar mencintainya. Tulus, tidak sepertiku.

Aku mendengar dari temanku, Hinata. Kalau Gaara sering jalan dengan kakak sepupunya yang bernama Neji. Neji pemuda yang baik, aku rasa dia cocok dengan Gaara.

"Naruto, bicaralah," ucap Gaara, yang membuatku kembali dari pikiranku yang mulai tidak konsentrasi.

Aku memegang kedua tangannya yang berada di meja. Menggenggamnya dengan erat. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Maaf."

**Lepaskanlah ikatanmu**

**Dengan aku**

**Biar kamu senang**

**Bila berat melupakan aku**

**Pelan-pelan saja…**

Gaara's POV

"Maaf," ucap pemuda yang ada di depanku.

Aku tahu arti dari kata 'maaf' yang dia katakan barusan. Aku tahu.

Jadi, di cuaca seperti ini ya? Kamu ingin melepaskan ikatan denganku? Disaat hujan turun dengan deras, cocok sekali.

"Gaara, aku tidak bisa…"

"Aku mengerti, Naru," potongku cepat. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Biar aku saja yang mengatakannya padamu, Naruto. Agar kamu senang, dan tidak terbebani dengan hubungan ini. Jadi aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, Naruto. Karena aku juga tidak mau, kalau kau pura-pura mencintaiku.

"Maaf," ucapnya lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lirih. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya.

Aku menarik tanganku yang digenggam tangannya, lalu aku yang balik menggenggam tangan yang berwarna tan itu.

"Aku akan melupakanmu sebagai kekasihku, tapi…" Aku menggenggam tangannya lebih erat, "aku tidak akan melupakanmu sebagai sahabatku, Naruto."

"Gaara…"

Aku memberikannya senyumanku yang aku rasa sangat tulus. Dan cengiran itu pun terlihat. Cengiran yang membuatku nyaman kini diperlihatkannya.

Aku tidak tahu kapan Naruto pindah tempat, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah memelukku. Memelukku dengan erat.

"Maaf."

"Aku sudah mendengarnya lebih dari dua kali, Naru."

**Tak ada niat menyakiti**

**Inilah hatiku**

**Pantasnya kamu mencintai**

**Yang juga cintai dirimu**

**Cuma kamu…**

Naruto's POV

"Aku tidak berniat menyakitimu, Gaara." Aku merasakan Gaara mengusap-usap punggungku, "aku minta maaf."

"Kau cerewet, Naru."

Setelah mendengar ejekannya, aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku terhadapnya. Aku menatap mata hijau di depanku dengan lekat. "Lalu?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Hm?"

"Kita…sahabat?" Ucapku ragu.

"Ya, kita sahabat."

Aku lega mendengarnya, walaupun perasaan bersalah itu masih ada. Aku memang keterlaluan.

Handphone Gaara berbunyi, itu menarik perhatianku. Gaara mengambil handphone-nya, lalu mual berbicara dengan si penelepon. Ternyata yang menghubunginya adalah Neji. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Karena Gaara menyebut namannya tadi. Hah, aku harap hubungan mereka berlanjut dan baik-baik saja.

"Naruto," ucap Gaara yang telah selesai menerima telepon dari Neji. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, lagipula hujannya sudah reda."

Refleks, aku menoleh ke kaca café, ternyata hujan memang sudah reda. Setelahnya, aku kembali menatap Gaara. "Ya, pergilah."

**Lepaskanlah ikatanmu**

**Dengan aku**

**Biar kamu senang**

**Bila berat melupakan aku**

**Pelan-pelan saja…**

Setelah Gaara pergi meninggalkanku, aku merogoh sakuku, mengambil uang untuk membayar kopi yang kupesan. Setelah menaruh uang di meja, aku pun beranjak pergi.

"Hei!"

Ucapan seseorang membuatku terhenti. Baru saja aku akan membuka pintu café, ada yang memanggilku dengan kata 'Hei.'

Aku berbalik. Seorang pemuda tampan bermata onyx tengah menatapku. Tangan kanannya memegang sesuatu. Itukan… Gelang persahabatanku dan Gaara! Ah, pasti terjatuh saat aku mengambil uangku tadi.

Aku melihat pemuda yang memiliki rambut melawan gravitasi itu berjalan mendekatiku. Setelah ada di depanku, dia menyodorkan gelang yang dia pegang itu.

"Dasar Dobe," ucapnya saat tanganku baru saja akan mengambil gelang yang berwarna biru-merah itu.

Dobe? Dia memanggilku Dobe? Wajahnya memang tampan dan matanya memang indah. Tapi…. Belum kenal saja bicaranya sudah menyebalkan. Ukh, sialan.

"Dasar Teme!" Seruku lalu meraih gelang di tangannya dengan cepat dan pergi. Aku sempat melihatnya, dia menyeringai kepadaku. Teme, menyebalkan!

^^^^^^^end^^^^^^

Fict saia keluar juga… Maaf saia menyelipkan lirik lagu band Kotak hehehe…

Kalau dengar lagu itu saia ingat NaruGaa atau GaaNaru, yang mana aja deh boleh hehehe…

Review ya… #winkwink

Mau kasih kritik juga boleh, tapi jangan kasar… Saia sensitif sih… #alasan

Arigatou ^O^


End file.
